vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Marcel and Davina
The relationship between the vampire, Marcel and the witch, Davina. Marcel sees Davina as a fighter like him, and believes them to be kindred spirits. He saved her life from her coven of witches, and took her in as family, which has made them very close and protective of each other. Davina helps Marcel maintain control over the witches in the Quarter, as a way of getting back at them for manipulating her into almost being sacrificed. Marcel cares for Davina more than anything and is willing to always put her first. Early History Davina was one of four girls chosen to be part of a magical ritual called the Harvest. When Marcel learned that the witches were planning on sacrificing the four girls, he and his fellow vampires intervened. Unfortunately, he was too late to save all of them, and was only able to rescue Davina from being killed. Davina feels a lot of resentment toward the witches for manipulating her and lying to her, so she has no problem helping Marcel keep them in subjugation by monitoring their magic. The Originals Season One In Always and Forever, it is revealed that Davina possesses such great magical power that she can sense when the witches in the Quarter are using magic. Marcel has been hiding her in the attic of St. Ann's Catholic Church. Marcel and Davina discuss how they are both unhappy that the Originals are back in town, but Marcel believes that they are no match for Davina's powers. Davina is still concerned that Marcel could get hurt. In House of the Rising Son, it is revealed that Marcel gave Davina Elijah's body to watch over. When Rebekah comes looking for Elijah, Marcel brings her to Davina's room and asks her to allow Rebekah in, as she's the only one who can invite vampires into the room. After she meets Rebekah, Marcel mentions to her that Rebekah hasn't been very nice to him that night, so Davina telekinetically throws Rebekah around the room before she throws her out the window. The next morning, Marcel walks in on her drawing. Davina says that the Originals shouldn't be in New Orleans. Marcel tells her it looks like they are here to stay and asks Davina if she could find a way to kill the Originals. In Tangled Up In Blue, sensing that Marcel is in danger, she protects him by using her magic to link them together. Later, when Marcel informs her that he's giving Elijah's body back to Klaus, Davina refuses, as she plans to continue to find a way to kill the Originals. In Girl in New Orleans, Marcel is going to give Elijah back to Klaus and Davina isn’t happy about it. She wants to go to the festival and wants to go out just one night. Marcel says no but she kind of threatens him by making his blood boil. She doesn’t want him to forget who’s the powerful one and he agrees to let her go out as long as someone is with her. That night, Marcel takes Davina to the bar and tells her about the rules. Later, Marcel discovers Davina is missing and Marcel finds Cami and asks about Davina. Marcels finds her and asks her what happened and she just tells him that she lives there. In Sinners and Saints, it's revealed that Marcel decided to save Davina's life to stop the Harvest. He saw that she was a fighter, and saw much of himself in her actions. He suggests that he and Davina have a similar relationship to the one Marcel had with Klaus, back in the 1800s. In'' Bloodletting, Marcel brings Josh to Davina's room in hopes that she can remove Klaus' compulsion from his mind, in order to flip Josh and get him to spy for Marcel, instead. Davina does it for him with Josh's consent, because he wants to eventually gain a daylight ring. In Reigning Pain in New Orleans, Marcel and Klaus transfer Davina from the attic to a room in Klaus's house. Davina think it is Klaus's idea and does not seem to want to follow, but Marcel tells her to trust Klaus. Later on, Davina learns from Hayley and Josh that the last remaining elder, Agnes, is killed by Elijah and the witches does not pose a threat to her anymore. This makes her think that Marcel is lying to her as well as using her for his own needs. In ''The Casket Girls, Klaus and Marcel are in a panic over Davina having gone missing. Elijah comes in to give them a report and Marcel gets a little mouthy with Elijah but Elijah quickly and elegantly tells Marcel to take a step back. Klaus has a plan to find Davina. Marcel and Elijah kind of team up for Davina’s protection. Klaus couldn’t be trusted with trying to get Davina back. At Klaus’ new home, Klaus has Timothy playing some tunes. The boys are waiting on Davina to arrive. She then walks in, Marcel wants to talk to Davina. Klaus gets pretty cocky, but Davina brings him down a peg. Marcel and Elijah go to help but Davina keeps breaking Klaus’ bones. She makes him show his hybrid face. She then goes to Elijah, she makes him choke on blood. Finally, Davina confronts Marcel. She doesn’t like that he turned on her. He says he cares, and she starts to believe but Rebekah stabs Marcel and tells Davina not to fall for it. Rebekah takes Davina to The Garden where Marcel puts all the vampires to prove Davina can trust her, not Marcel. Tim gives Davina a drink of water which was poisoned and turns out he was compelled to do that. Rebekah calls Klaus because Davina is dying but he won’t give Rebekah the cure. When Marcel and Elijah found out what Klaus did they tell him they made an alliance with each other. They don’t like what Klaus did and they’ll turn against him if he doesn’t right his wrongs. Earlier, Marcel had gone to Sabine after she recovered from having her neck snapped by Davina. She had put a protection spell on herself, and Marcel got her to do the same for Davina just in case Klaus decided to, well, be Klaus. The protection spell worked, and Davina came back to life. Overcome with exhaustion, Davina had to be carried home by Rebekah, where Marcel put her to bed. Marcel is worried that Davina will never forgive him. In Après Moi, Le Déluge, Marcel tries to save Davina from her impending death. Davina knows if she doesn't take part in the Harvest she will take everyone down with her. She agrees to participate in the Harvest even though she realizes she has to die. Marcel brings her to the cemetery where Sophie Deveraux slits Davina's throat to complete the Harvest. Davina dies in Marcel's arms. As the reaping takes place, the four harvest are supposed to resurrect but they don't resurrect. Marcel, heartbroken, flees the cemetery and Klaus follows him. Klaus consoles Marcel as he grieves for Davina. In Dance Back from the Grave, Marcel continues to mourn Davina's death. In , Quotes :Marcel: "I assume it's all quiet out there." :Davina: "The witches know better than to use magic. They know that I can sense it when they do. What about the Old Ones? They're dangerous, and I don't want them to hurt you." :Marcel: "The Originals? Davina, as powerful as you are, they don't stand a chance." :-- Always and Forever :Marcel: We can't be lying to each other. I'm trying to protect you. :--''Reigning Pain in New Orleans'' :Davina: If I can just wait it out a few more weeks… Help me, please. :Marcel: '' I will, and when it's over, I'll do what I should have done-- get you out of town.'' :Davina: I had a dream that Tim wasn't dead. He played a song that he wrote for me. And he kissed me, and we were just normal. :Rebekah: That sound's like a beautiful dream. :Marcel: What are you doing here? :Rebekah: But it was just a dream. :Marcel: Get out! :Rebekah: This is killing her. Your stubbornness will mean her death. :Marcel: I promised her I'd fight for her. I'm not breaking that promise. :Rebekah: No one is asking you not to fight. You are the only family that this girl has. You owe it to her to fight for her to live. :Davina: Marcel, it's ok. :Marcel: No. I failed you. :Davina: I'll die whether I do this or not. I mean now the only option is--is whether I take everyone with me. If you look at it that way, it's kind of selfish not to do it. :Marcel: There has to be another way. This is not how it ends. :Davina: And if it is… if this is all I have, I've had a lot. I had Monique, and I had Tim… and I had someone who fought for me from the moment you met me. :Marcel: Ah, Davina. :Davina: Most people don't get that even if they live to be a hundred. Marcel, I'm ready. :Klaus: That won't bring her back, you know? :Marcel: This is your fault. I should have never let you anywhere near her. :Klaus: Marcel--'' :'Marcel: This city was fine before you came. We were fine! Davina was safe! She was in control! If you hadn't gotten her worked up, if you hadn't killed that boy! :Klaus: ''My condolences the girl is gone, but don't lose perspective. We still have our community. The vampires of this town--'' :Marcel: I don't care about the vampires! She is dead! Do you hear me? :Klaus': ''I'm sorry. You may think I know nothing of your grief, but you are wrong. In the days after I fled this city, I thought you were dead. It was years before I could speak your name so keenly did I feel that loss. I'm sorry. I'm--I'm sorry. :-- Apres Moi, Le Deluge Gallery Pictures Houserising7.jpg Hosueriding9.jpg Marcel and Davina TO 1x02.jpg Marcel and Davina 2 TO 1x02.jpg Davina1x04.jpg DavinaMarcel1x04.jpg Marcel and Davina TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Davina Marceldavinaa.jpg The Originals S01E10 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1386.jpg MarcelDavina1x10.jpg BelyUowCEAAm1LN.jpg Davina_and_Marcel_end.jpg davina-and-marcel.jpg Originals-1x05-Marcel_Davina.png tumblr_mur72bPykY1rtx7lbo1_500.jpg 239.jpg 238.jpg 237.jpg 235.jpg 234.jpg 118.jpg 00119.jpg 120.jpg 00122.jpg 00123.jpg 124.jpg 125.jpg 00126.jpg 127.jpg 128.jpg 129.jpg 130.jpg 161.jpg 162.jpg 164.jpg 191.jpg 192.jpg vlcsnap-2013-10-30-22h00m15s68.png 195.jpg 200.jpg 199.jpg 201.jpg 203.jpg 205.jpg 206.jpg 0209.jpg 210.jpg 211.jpg 212.jpg 213.jpg 214.jpg 215.jpg 216.jpg 217.jpg 218.jpg 00219.jpg 220.jpg 236.jpg 237.jpg 238.jpg 238.jpg 240.jpg 241.jpg 243.jpg 0248.jpg 0249.jpg 0250.jpg Videos ►Marcel & Davina She's Dead 1x11 Trivia *Davina appears to be linked to Marcel by some kind of magic, as seen in Tangled Up in Blue, when Katie was subduing Marcel; whatever happened to Marcel, happened to Davina, and when Katie's magic made Marcel fall to the floor, Davina was also brought to the floor, even though she was all the way in her bedroom. *They have known each other for 8 months, as of Sinners and Saints. *Their relationship is comparable to that of Aro and Chelsea from the Twilight franchise. *The two are no longer friends as Davina thinks that Marcel is using her for his own needs. *Marcel regained Davina's friendship when he was trying to protect her from being sacrificed in ''Après Moi, Le Déluge. '' References Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Family Relationship